starlitpeaksfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mysterypine/Rosy's Story
Prologue - Meadow Brown "Yes, Sir. I understand it perfectly," the lithe, brown SilkWing sighed. This was her fourth time sitting in the principal's office this month alone, how could she not understand the gravity of the situation? If she had to come in one more time, her dragonets would be expelled for Clearsight's sake! "Be sure you do, Meadow Brown" replied the muscular black,blue, and green Silk-HiveWing sitting behind the desk across from her, his voice stern, "Because Rosy Maple and Grayling are some of our most promising students and I would hate to have to expel them just because of a few petty fights." She nodded, staring down at the floor. While she understood that her dragonets could not get into any more fights, she did not understand why they were getting into fights in the first place. They seemed like such good dragonets at home, yet at school it seemed that they weren't nearly the same. It didn't make any sense. "You're free to go, Ma'am, just remember to talk to your dragonets. I don't want to see another incident like this in my school." She nodded again. "Yes, Mr. Cuckoo Wasp. I'll make sure we get this all figured out." She stood and left the room, still wondering how it had come to this. She walked out of the huge, multi-level building that was Pollen Academy and went to the playground where Rosy and Grayling were waiting. Upon seeing their mother, the two dragonets stared, wide-eyed and worried. She was bound to be mad, who wouldn't be at this point. "Come along," she said simply, her tone filled with disappointment. She waited as the twins jumped off the swingset and walked over to her and then began walking. They followed their mother, their heads hanging low, their gazes fixed on the ground. Finally, when they were about half-way to their home, Grayling looked up at his mother. "Are we in trouble?" he asked, fear, guilt, and worry mingling in his voice. "I guess that depends," Meadow sighed, stopping and turning back to look at her dragonets. "Depends?" Rosy asked, looking up. Her tone and wide eyes gave away that she was very nervous, she didn't like getting in trouble and she especially hated being in trouble with her mother. "Depends on what?" "On why you two have been getting into so many fights at school," Meadow replied, looking over Rosy and Grayling. Her gaze was kind, caring, and concerned. She wanted to understand why all of this was happening, why her dragonets was in trouble. She was worried about them, she wanted to help them. "That's not like either of you, you're not rough dragonets. You're my sweet little bookworms. If you're having a problem at school, you need to let me know, okay? I'm your mother. I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt or upset or in trouble, especially not if there's something I can do to help. Please, tell me if there's something wrong." These words seemed to strike a nerve for both of the dragonets, making both of hem break down and look so much younger than they really were. Their metamorphosis was the next week, but right now they looked just as fragile as hatchlings. "Oh, Mom!" Rosy cried, trying and failing to swallow back her tears, "There's no place for us at Pollen Academy! Nobody there likes us! They say we're too weird and nerdy to hang out with them!" "Yeah! We've been going there for years and nobody's even bothered to learn our names!" Grayling added, tears rolling down his cheeks. Rosy nodded sadly. "And you don't even want to know the kinds of things they call us instead!" she said, not even trying not to cry anymore, "They're awful, Mom! The names they came up with! Just awful! All the other dragonets are so mean! We've only tried to be nice to them, but they just can't return that favor!" "Plus, they push us around and steal our stuff and, one time, they even broke Rosy's glasses!" Grayling said, "They're all such jerks!" Meadow was throughly shocked by this news. In all the years that Rosy and Grayling had attended Pollen Academy, she'd never once heard anything bad about it. Plus, Rosy had told her that her glasses had been broken in an accident on the playground. She wanted so much to believe that story. How could anybody be cruel enough to break a child's glasses? And they weren't exactly cheap to replace and their family was nowhere near rich, which just added insult to injury. She sighed. As much as she didn't want to believe it, all signs pointed to her dragonets telling the truth. "I-I don't know what to say," she said, "What if we take you out of that school? Enroll you in a new one after your metamorphosis? Does that sound good?" They nodded. "Yes, maybe that would make things better," Rosy replied. "Everything will be just fine after metamorphosis," Grayling said. The next day, Meadow talked to Principal Cuckoo Wasp and had Rosy and Grayling pulled out of the school and the next week she watched the twins enter metamorphosis. If only things were actually just fine after that... Chapter 1 - Rosy Maple Rosy sat at her desk, reading over the last page of a book titled Rainforests of Pyrrhia. In front of her was a mess of maps, travel brochures, and books about foreign lands, all of them looking pretty well-worn, as if they'd been looked over a hundred times before. Picking somewhere to move was a lot harder than she thought it would be. She'd been wanting to leave Pantala for almost a year now, why was this so difficult? She jumped as a knock on her bedroom door startled her out of her thoughts. "Who is it?" she called. "It's your mother!" Meadow called. "Come in, Mom!" Rosy called, setting down her book as she finished reading the last sentence. Meadow walked in, shutting the door behind her. She looked at where Rosy was sitting and sighed when she saw what was laying on Rosy's desk. "Are you sure you want to leave Pantala? There are plenty of things here. I've lived here my whole life. So has your father." "I know, Mom," Rosy said, turning to look at her, "But you know how different things are for me." She looked at a picture on her wall, a drawing of herself and Grayling that had been done professionally by a LeafWing artist when they were younger. "Ever since I woke up from metamorphosis and Grayling wasn't there, things just haven't been the same for me. When it was the two of us, I felt like I could take on the world. Now, I'm alone and feel like I can't even handle being here anymore. There are just too many memories..." Meadow frowned. She didn't like it when that memory was brought up. Her and Brimstone had gone to pick up Rosy and Grayling on the day that they were due to come out of their cocoons, thinking everything would be fine, but it was anything but. They'd walked through the door to find Rosy in a panic, looking everywhere for Grayling, who was nowhere to be found. It wasn't until later that they learned from a detective they'd hired that he'd been kidnapped. They hadn't heard anything new about the case in months and they knew that, eventually, it would probably end up as just another forgotten cold case that would never be solved. "I guess I understand that... Just.. Make sure you pick somewhere you'll be happy and safe, alright?" Rosy nodded. "I will, Mom." "Then I guess I'll leave you to it," Meadow replied, still looking like she didn't want Rosy to leave. She opened the door. "I love you, Rosy." "I love you too, Mom," she replied, going back to looking through her references. Meadow left the room, shutting the door and leaving Rosy to her research. A few minutes after Meadow left, Rosy picked up an interesting-looking brochure titled Discover The Mysteries of The Peaks. ''It was about a small town in The Old NightWing Kingdom called Starlit Peaks. ''That place looks promising... ''-- CHAPTERS 2 AND 3 --'' Chapter 4 - Asher The normally lively house of the Cipher's was instilled with coldness, as Asher, quite literally, clawed the walls, desperately searching for his passageways, his doorways, his only escape from the maddening screams of his family. Bill's knive struck the pillar beside the frightened elder, blasting a hole clean through it. Whimpering, Asher ran in the hall, his talons sending out betraying click clacks against the chillingly cold stone tiles. "AAAAAAA-" His brother's scream was cut off with his throat, the terrible noise of his gurgled cries echoing in the daunting walls. "I've got to escape I've got to escape I've got to-" He hesitated as he watched Bill break through a solid stone wall, confronting one of his brothers in the foyer. Oh dear oh dear that's a nephew oh dear he's going to die oh dear oh dear! ''Bill lunged for the young dragonet, swiping his knives in an impossibly lethal arc, Asher covered his eyes, then, realizing his situation, cracked them open just in time to see the young one blur into a corner. ''Nearsight! ''he realized, ''That's Nearsight, he's the youngest. I think he has super speed I'm not sure Darkholder was really secretive about him for some reason-'''SHUT UP! 'Asher stumbled back, knocking his fist into his head as he remembered that worrying really wasn't the greatest idea, and thinking about the soon to be child wouldn't help in the slightest. Bill leaped ferociously, only for Nearsight to zip off into the outside of the house, tears streaking down his face. Bill growled and ran after him, Nearsight running farther and farther until- ''ZZZZAAP! The young one disappeared in a puff of smoke, which Bill clawed angrily. "Asher!" Felicity cried, clutching her uncle-in-laws face, "Thank Paragon you're alive!" "Felicity!" Asher said, shocked, "Y-You're alive!? "Bill couldn't kill his own mother!" she recoiled, "At least, not yet.." Shaking her head, she tightened her grip on Asher's cheeks, "Asher, you need to run. Nearsight's gone and Bill's losing hope as we speak. It won't be long until he decides to return to the house. Asher, listen." she spoke firmly, without pausing or stuttering at all, "I need you to get out. I'll distract Bill long enough for you to reach your needles and escape. Escape, Asher. Escape and warn the multiverse about Bill. Ready everyone. Make peace with the vampires, I don't care- MOVE!" Suddenly, she shoved Asher aside, and ran to the left. "BILL! STOP THIS! STOP THIS NOW!" Asher cowered behind a staircase, freezing up in fear. "GRRAAAAAAGHHH!" Asher heard a loud thunk, a clatter of metal, and the sound of fire crackling. "Did you think I was like the others!?" Felicity questioned, "Did you think I would die easily!? I may not be as strong as Darkholder or as fast as Nearsight, but neither of those have the same connection with magic as-" "SHADDUP!" Asher couldn't help but peek across the staircase, and immediately wished he didn't. Bill had rammed into Felicity, who had fire surrounding her hands. The two crashed into the wall, sending cracks up the ceiling. Felicity sent out a shockwave of a scream, sending Bill far into the opposite direction. He responded with a blast of blue power, leaving Felicity soot covered and burnt. Felicity punched the wall, sending more cracks up the wall, dust falling from the ceiling. "NO!" Asher screamed, running out. Felicity blasted him back with one hand, and with the other summoned a mace, which she threw at the charging Bill. Bill veered sideways, ramming facefirst into the wall. "FELICITY!" Asher cried, crawling forward- SHHOOOOOOOOOOMM! The ceiling finally collapsed, burying the two under a mountain of rubble. Crying, Asher pushed himself off the floor and threw himself up the staircase, ejecting himself to his room with a blast of magic. He crashed through the door, and began to search his room frantically for the experimental pine needles. Crash! The lamp shattered into pieces, revealing the jar inside. Asher unscrewed the top and reached into the jar, just about to toss the needles into his mouth when- "Y o u ." Bill stood in the frame of the doorway, splattered with red, coated in dust, and smoking from his limbs. Crumbling bricks and stone lay on his shoulders and head, steaming from the anger of his rampage. "T H E. L A S T. O N E." "No." Asher spoke defiantly. "W h a t ?" "I said," he rose from the ground, "NO." "''You don't say 'no'" ''Bill retorted, stepping forth, "''You scream. You beg for mercy. You cower and snivel under your brother's might. YOU DIE." '' Bill swifty reached out to claw his uncle, scraping his eye as Asher inhaled the needles and... ...disappeared in an instant. "''NO!" ''Bill bellowed, swiping again at empty air. "''NO NO NO NO N O ! ! ! ''" ''--END OF WHAT HAS BEEN WRITTEN--'' Category:Blog posts